wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Kaldris Silverthorn
Kaldris Silverthorn Kaldris Silverthorn is a staunch defender of the Sin’dorei and warrior for the Horde. Though he has been forced to choose a side in the rising conflicts, he prefers never to harm any except for those he deems as evil. His history is a long and convoluted one, filled with sorrow and plagued with vengeance. Although a former Blood Knight, Kaldris holds the order in high disdain, especially those who cling to the corruption of the days before the Sunwell’s rebirth. He wears golden armor forged at the Sunwell and bears a repurposed Felblood sword. Nine years after the Scourge invasion of Quel’thalas, Kaldris still bears the marks of the tragedy. Kaldris’ personality had changed dramatically. After the events of the Scourge invasion and the entirety of the Third War, Kaldris became bitter and hateful, choosing the course of vengeance and retribution over forgiveness and redemption. After his defeat and near-death in Netherstorm, he became more reserved and calmer. Learning from his experience, Kaldris wandered for a time, preaching the ways of the Light, eventually regaining his power and status. Today Kaldris is calm, kind and humble. For the most part Kaldris seeks to end conflict without violence, although he still plans retribution on those who have wronged him. It is important to note Kaldris is a changed man since his days as a Blood Knight, and is now wholly different (See History, The Burning Crusade - Battle for the Sunwell). History 'Early Life and the Fall of Quel’thalas' Kaldris was the eldest son of Lord Quillias Silverthorn and his wife Livian. In his youth he was tutored in literature and magic, although he longed to forsake such studies and join the Rangers under Sylvanas Windrunner. He reached maturity not long after the Fall of Quel’thalas. When Arthas marched the Scourge through the heart of elvish lands, Silverthorn manor burned, Quillias and Livian were slain, but Kaldris was able to escape unharmed, taking with him his family’s prized heirloom, the sword Sunstroke. Kaldris rescued his lover, Salryna, from the clutches of the Scourge and they escaped south into the ravaged area later called the Ghostlands. The Scourge completed their mission in Quel’thalas, and the Sunwell was destroyed. Several weeks passed, and Kaldris and Sairyna were found by the Death Knight Valran Wraithbourne. Wraithbourne shattered Sunstroke, took the hilt as a trophy, and impaled Kaldris upon a spear, leaving him to die. He also abducted Salryna and presumably killed her. Rise of the Blood Elves Kaldris was found and healed from the brink of death by the Blood Elves, a newly-formed resistance group against the Scourge. He gladly joined the ranks, and found the Blood Elf cause to be an ideal purpose for his burning hatred of the Scourge. He slowly became hateful, hot headed, and vainglorious. Overall, he grew into an unpleasent, wrathful individual. 'The Burning Crusade' Years later, when Silvermoon was recaptured, Kaldris was one of the large contingent sent to rebuild, whilst the remainder had long since marched to Outland under Kael’thas and Illidan. When Mu’ru was captured in Kael’thas assault of Tempest Keep and sent back to the city, the Blood Knights were formed, wielding powers stolen from the Naaru. Kaldris gladly joined their ranks, believing the Light had betrayed the Sin’dorei he slowly rose through the ranks to become a Master. The Blood Elves in Silvermoon were qick joined the Horde, leading to a host of new troubles for Kaldris. Much as the Sin’dorei hated the Orcs for their attack on Quel’thalas in the Second War, and the Trolls for the Troll Wars, Kaldris understood the necessity of the agreement. However, the undead criminal Morthag ventured into Silvermoon, and Kaldris was assigned to capture him, with the aid of an old friend, Tarean (A fellow Knight) they were able to capture him. Tarean and Kaldris had a heated argument and the subsequent falling out would later inadvertently allow Morthag to escape. Tarean left Silvermoon and disappeared. Kaldris was assigned to aid the Scryer cause in Outland and agreed, reluctant to leave the city. In Outland, Kaldris had a chance encounter with Tarean. The two fought and Kaldris detonated several explosives which horribly marred Tarean. Horrified, Kaldris fled. One of his few remaining friends, one Shintuari, brought Kaldris news of Morthag’s escape, and Kaldris, full of hatred, vowed to hunt him down. The pair met on the Gyro-plank bridge in Netherstorm, and Kaldris, angry at Morthag, who he blamed for his own mistakes, agreed to a fair duel. Kaldris was quickly able to gain the upper hand, but Morthag was able to cheat and disarm Kaldris. Rather than die by his enemy’s hand, Kaldris chose to jump into the Twisting Nether instead, apparently perishing. What came to pass afterwards is unknown, however several weeks later Kaldris was found on the edge of Netherstorm, broken in body and spirit. How he survived is questionable, it is plausible he simply landed on a rock orbiting the shattered piece of land and so was brought to land. In any case, he was found by a kind priestess working for the Scryers and nursed back to health. Suffering from amnesia, ithout any recollection of who he was or what had come to pass, Kaldris donned simple garb and made his way, with the aid of a hawthorn staff, to Shattrath. In Shattrath, Kaldris once again encountered Tarean, who grudgingly helped restore his memories. With his memories intact, Kaldris found he had become a better man than he had been previously. 'Battle for the Sunwell' Bent on making a pilgrimage to the ruined Sunwell, Kaldris was informed of recent events, namely the work of Kael’thas to summon the Eredar lord Kil’jaden. Both Kaldris and Tarean joined the Shattered Sun Offensive and participated in the Battle for the Sunwell. Upon witnessing the magical font’s rebirth, Kaldris found his holy powers restored and augmented. With a new sense of purpose he, with the aid of friends, hunted down Morthag and his dark master and slew them both. Kaldris then took up a set of powerful armor forged at the Sunwell itself, determined to find the hilt of Sunstroke so the sword can be reforged. Recently he has competed in the Argent Tournament and works as an Ambassador to the Horde. He currently uses what remains of his family’s money (Long since depleted in one of his unwise, hateful, or downright stupid ventures) in an effort to determine the fate of Wraithbourne. Characters of Relevance to Kaldris In Case You're Actually Still Reading This Names marked with a star are not represented by players (Or not yet). -Tarean (Friend,deceased) -Drogovoi (Former friend, apparent traitor, responsible for the death of Tarean) -Shintuari (Friend and ally) -Hathrenair (Friend and Ally) -Salryna (Lover, presumed deceased) * -Morthag (Enemy, deceased) -Renhorn (Enemy, slain by Kaldris but… Reborn. Or something) -Wraithbourne (Enemy, fate unknown, presumed deceased) -Quillias (Father, deceased) * -Falrian (Ally) Tactics He's righteous, kind, and generous. Why would you want to defeat him? True, his constant politeness and calamity gets tiresome after a while. Kaldris has three primary defenses: His armor, thick, strong and enchanted against attacks, his blade, and his abilities with the Light. Remove his ability to use spells of the Light, remove his weapons and render his enchanted armor useless and chances are he will be defeated. Sure, he's powerful, but obviously far from invulnerable. Any sharp blade (Or bodkin arrow) spelled against enchantment can pierce his armor, and, while a competent swordsman, Kaldris is not gifted with any extraordinary abilities with a blade and can thus be killed by anyone with a talent for swordplay. He is quite powerful with the light, however these abilities are more healing-focused than offensive. Category:Archived Characters